Coffee Problem
by PhinbellaNinja123
Summary: Phineas has an invention he wants to finish sketching out and refuses to get any rest until it's done. After Ferb's failing attempts to get his stepbrother to sleep, Phineas discovers the only thing that wakes people up...coffee.
1. Sleepless

**Woo, lookie, a new multi-chapter story! 8'DDDD I have been dying to write something, but didn't have time. I had that feeling Phineas has when he doesn't have anything to do OMIGOD WASH AWAY THE HORROR AHHHHH-**

***Clears throat* Heh heh, sorry. HEY I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING. IT'S NOT PHINBELLA INVOLVED WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KAT *smack* Lol just kidding, I wanted to try out a Phineas and Ferb adventure...you know, actually, I like to call it an experience. XD **

**Hmm...coffee + Phineas= oh dear lord. Okay, enough of my stupid rambling, on with that story! :D **

''Phineas! Ferb! It's time for school, get down here or you'll miss the bus!''

Snapping his head up at the voice from downstairs, 15 year old Phineas Flynn quickly glanced at the alarm clock beside his raft-designed bed. It read 6:30. The bus showed up at 7:00. Gasping slightly, Phineas jumped out of bed, tripping on his covers and falling on the floor. ''Oww,'' he muttered quietly. He pulled himself off the floor instantly and ran to his step-brother's bed beside his, tossing a pillow on his head. ''Ferb, wake up, we have 30 minutes to get ready!''

The green haired 16 year old turned grogily, seeing his brother's worried expression. ''Why didn't you wake me up at you know...6:00?'' He teased. ''Oh, cannit, I overslept and woke up to Mom yelling at us, now come on!''

Phineas pulled his tired step-brother from his bed as the teens rushed around their bedroom, gathering their textbooks and homework, brushing their teeth, and throwing their clothes on. Just as Phineas was about to exit out the bedroom door, Ferb noticed something wrong with his appearance and stopped him in his tracks.

''Um, Phineas, are you forgeting something?''

The red head looked down and noticed his feet were still exposed. ''Dang it, where's my shoes?'' Phineas tossed his backpack on the bed and tore their bedroom apart, not spotting his blue converse shoes anywhere.

''What am I gonna do?! We have 10 minutes left, I can't go to school bare-''

Ferb bursted out laughing and held Phineas' shoes in the air, giving him a jokingly annoyed look. Phineas narrowed his eyes and took the shoes from his brother, sliding them on and grabbing his backpack once again.

''Did I forget anything, Ferb?'' The redhead said sarcastically, turning around before they went out the bedroom door. Ferb rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and tossed his bookbag over his shoulder before following Phineas out the door. The two step-brothers rushed downstairs, meeting their family gathered at the breakfast table.

''There you are, boys, I thought you had been in a coma up there!'' Their british father chuckled, turning his eyes back to the newspaper held out before him. ''Yeah, I apologize for Phineas' inablity to wake someone up at the right time,'' Ferb smirked. Glaring at his brother, Phineas swung to the side, hitting him with his backpack. ''Oww, I was just joking, jeez,'' Ferb laughed, rubbing his arm.

Phineas laughed weakly and sat down at the table, resting his triangular head in his arms and closing his eyes. Linda looked at her son worriedly, setting a cup of coffee in front of her seat and sitting down. Phineas nodded, not rising his head up or even opening his eyes. ''I am sooooo exausted. I was up all night drawing ideas in my sketchbook.''

Phineas' biological sister looked over her laptop in front of her, raising one eyebrow at her little brother. ''You stayed up all night DRAWING?''

He nodded again, half-asleep by the looks of it.

Candace rolled her eyes. ''Phineas, did you have another 'Big Idea' you just couldn't wait to share?'' Raising his head, the redheaded teen glared at his sister jokingly. ''Candace, I love you for knowing me so well.''

The 20 year old giggled, then answering in a serious tone, ''I'm serious, Phineas, that isn't good for you. I know you like inventing and drawing out your ideas, but you need sleep in order to actually do that.''

Phineas didn't respond. He looked at his watch and his tired and baggy eyes widened. ''Come on Ferb, we gotta go, we'll miss the bus!''

Running weakly out the door, Ferb laughed and followed him out, waving goodbye to his family before shutting the door behind him. Phineas and Ferb made it to the bus just in time, though Phineas was a little slow from his tiredness.

''Phineas, do you want something to boost your energy a bit? Since we didn't have time to eat breakfast, I brought some breakfast bars.''

''Seriously? Energy bars? Trust me, the only thing those make me do is fall asleep from boredom. I mean seriously, what is so energizing about-''

Right in the middle of his sentence, he was out like a light.

**Oh jeez, shortness ono I'll be writing chapter 2 as soon as this is up, I swear C: REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**andlolphineasyousleepyboiyou **


	2. Class Snoozing

**I TOLD YOU CHAPTER 2 WOULD ARRIVE SHORTLY 8D Okay, before I start rambling, here it issss~**

It's a good thing the boys were already seated in the bus or else Phineas might've passed out right now the floor. The British teen rolled his eyes at his brother, who had this cheek pressed against the window and slight drool dripping out of his mouth. ''Phiiiineas, wake uppp...Phineas.'' Ferb nudged his brother lightly with his elbow.

''Huh?!'' Phineas snapped his head up, wiping the slobber off of his cheek. ''Sorry, Ferb, I'm just so tiiiired...'' He whined and leaned his back against the seat. Ferb sighed. ''This is your fault, you know,''

''What? How?''

''Ohhh, let's see, we were running around with our friends all day yesterday, THEN you stayed up all night sketching instead of getting some sleep. Who's decision was that, I ask?''

Phineas slumped down in his seat and hugged himself. ''Mineee...''

''You are so stubborn, you know that?'' Ferb teased. Phineas shot him an irriated glare and pulled his Spanish orange hoodie off and rolled it into a ball, pressing it against the cold window and resting his head on it.

''Look at you, Phineas, you're using your jacket as a pillow. You need sleep. If I see you up all night drawing again, I'm taking your flashlight and sketchbook away. Is that clear?''

Phineas scoffed. ''Since when do you care about my energy, considering I'm pretty known for being an energized kid?''

''Exactly. People would think something is up when you fall asleep in class.''

The ginger-haired teen rolled his eyes. Once the bus had pulled into the school parking lot and came to a stop, the kids rushed out of the bus all except Phineas, who had drifted off again. Ferb chuckled and grabbed his brother's arm, pulling him from his seat. Phineas woke again, but stumbled a few times getting up.

''Okay, considering I have to probably carry you inside to keep you from falling, you are not doing anything active, got that?''

''Okay, Mommy,'' Phineas mumbled sarcastically.

Phineas managed to walk into the school on his own, though he felt dizzy and unstable as the boys made it to their lockers. Ferb watched his brother from his own locker next to Phineas' as he stupidly looked for his Math textbook that he already had in his hand.

''Phineas..Phineas..Phineas!''

He stopped tearing his locker apart looking for it and turned to his brother who was pointing at the textbook in his hand. ''Oh, heh heh, there it is.''

Ferb rolled his eyes for the millionth time. ''What's with the eye rolling today Ferb? Jeez, I'm just tired, it isn't I'm-''

''Hey, guys!''

A female voice caught Phineas and Ferb's attention and they turned around to the greeting, seeing their childhood friend from across Maple Drive. Ferb smiled at the girl who stepped closer to Phineas, their faces meeting. ''Hi, Phineas, what'cha doin'?''

Not noticing Isabella's blush or even tone of voice, he replied simply, yet tiredly, ''About to pass out, how about you?''

A confused look developed on Isabella's face as she hugged her textbooks against her chest. ''D- do you feel okay, Phineas? You don't look so hot. I- I mean good. You don't look so good.''

''Because he isn't. He stayed up all night AGAIN sketching out some idea he wants to share with us when it's finished.''

''I'm telling you, Ferb, this idea will be worth it! If I can just finishing actually drawing it, maybe you would know, wouldn't you?'' Phineas remarked with a yawn shortly after that. ''Phineas, it's not going to be worth it if you don't even have the energy to actually create it or even finish drawing it. You. Need. Sleep.''

Isabella didn't like to side with Ferb when he and Phineas had these little spats or debates, but she knew he was right. She hated seeing her crush beating himself up just to get a project done. ''Ugh. Okay, fine, how about this? Once we get home from school, I'll spend my time drawing the idea out, THEN I'll sleep tonight.''

''Nope, not happening.''

''Why not? I'll be getting sleep at least.''

''Because you're already tired. That'll make it worse.''

''But Ferrrrb...''

''But nothing, brother. If you have energy tomorrow, maybe you can draw it and tell us what the idea is.''

Before Phineas could reply, the boys' other 2 neighbors and childhood friends walked over. ''Dinnerbell, Beanpole, Girly.''

''Buford.'' Phineas snapped.

''Whoa, someone's in a bad mood. What's with you?''

''Phineas stayed up all night sketching a project out again.'' Ferb explained once again. Baljeet nodded in understandment, ''I see. But Phineas, you look like you are too tired to even draw out the project. What makes you think you and Ferb will be able to create it?'' Their Indian friend Baljeet remarked.

''Hey, I said once I was done drawing the project out I would get some sleep. And besides, it's not only me and Ferb working on it. You, Buford, and Izzie are part of this, too, trust me.'' Phineas replied.

The conversation was ended once the bell rung, causing Phineas to feel lightheaded and startled by the sound. ''Well, it woke you up a little. Later, guys!'' Buford turned and walked the opposite direction with Isabella and Baljeet following.

Phineas and Ferb had the first few classes together, which Ferb was thankful for because he could be near by if Phineas fell asleep. First one was Math, which was Phineas' best subject since he was good with numbers.

''Alright, I will be picking up homework, and you know the rules: No homework, no grade.''

The teacher walked around the room taking papers from students. She came by Phineas, who of course, had fallen asleep. Mrs. Osment was shocked by his action since he and Ferb were her best students in that class.

''Phineas. Phineas. Phineas, wake up.'' Ferb whispered loudly. Mrs. Osment turned and glared at Ferb. ''Heh...d- don't worry Mrs. Osment, he's just a little tired. Phineas wake up!''

Mrs. Osment sighed and shook Phineas' arm lightly. His eyes opened slowly and once he saw her standing before him with an unpleased look on her face, he sat up immediately. ''S- sorry, Mrs. Osment, I am just...really, really tired...''

His head hit the desk again. Ferb stood up and grabbed both of his arms, pulling them around his neck and dragging him out of his chair. ''I know what you're fixing to say, so I'll just take him to the bathroom.''

Phineas' legs dragged on the floor as Ferb pulled him by the arms backwards out the classroom trying to ignore the students staring at them and giggling. Even the teacher couldn't help but laugh.

Once in the restroom, Ferb let go of Phineas and forced him to stand. Phineas opened his eyes again and wobbled slightly as he stood. ''W- why are we in here, I thought we were in Math or Science or..or something.''

He fell foward, crashing against Ferb as he caught him and dragged him over to the sink. ''Ferb, I swear, do not put my head in that faucet.'' Phineas mumbled into his shoulder. ''Too late.''

''AHH! COLD! COLD!''

**Ohhhh, boy. Yeah, Phineas had that coming. XDDDD Okay, so yeah, chapter 3 soon. OuO Reviewsssss **


	3. After School

**Ugh I haven't written in forever. XD Writer's Block. IT IS KILLING ME I'M DYING. Hereeee we go with chapter 3, though. .3.**

''Yeah, THAT was very mature.''

''You looked like a fool in there, I had to do something.''

After being dunked under cold water, Phineas stood at the paper towel machine and pulled a couple out, pressing them against his wet face, glaring at Ferb. Phineas dried his face off and yawned again, not leaving his brother surprised. ''Look, it didn't work anyway. Still yawning.''

''Well, I'm gonna get it to stop somehow. Because Phineas isn't Phineas if he-''

''Isn't energetic and friendly. I get it, I get it.'' Phineas cut his stepbrother off before tiredly stepping out of the washroom with Ferb following close behind. The bell had rung once they were in the hall, but Ferb had taken his and Phineas' things to the washroom while dragging Phineas out, so they went straight to their lockers instead of back to class.

Isabella meanwhile, had already been at her locker, tying her hair in a ponytail and sighing, looking at her locker mirror, a picture of the red-haired teen whom she'd known since they were in young sticking out of the side. ''Oh, Phineas..'' She sighed, talking to the small picture as if it were Phineas himself. ''Guess you'll never get the 'picture' will you?'' She smirked at her own pun, lightly poking the picture with her index finger.

After gathering her books, she kissed her hand and patted the picture before shutting her locker and holding her Science textbooks against her chest, taking a deep breath and skipping over to Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas hadn't looked any less tired and Ferb hadn't looked any less irritated then this morning, but Ferb managed to crack a smile at their raven-haired friend. ''Before you ask if Phineas is any energized, no, no he isn't.'' Isabella frowned and walked closer to Phineas, who had his left side rested on the lockers, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

''Phin, are you SURE you don't need any sleep?'' Isabella asked her crush worriedly.

The 15-year old slowly opened his eyes and looked at her for a second before simply but quietly replying, ''Yes I'm sure. Have I ever been wrong?''

Ferb glared at Phineas. ''What?''

The rest of the school day, Phineas managed to stay awake only to accidentally say the wrong thing to teachers or students or trip on something. His mind had started playing games with him, making him forget where he was or even who someone else was once in a while. Three o'clock had finally come around, making Ferb thank the Lord for it. The boys were now on the school bus, with Phineas by the window and Ferb next to him.

Normally Phineas would be drawing out a new idea in his sketchbook or chattering to Ferb about it, but this time, his head hit Ferb's shoulder and he was out like a light. Rolling his eyes but not waking his brother up, Ferb ruffled his brother's hair and pulled his book out he had just gotten at the school's library. He occasionally looked at Phineas, who was sound asleep on his shoulder, his steady breathing quieter then a mouse.

The bus came to a stop at Maple Drive which meant Ferb would have to disturb Phineas' sleep, which he hated to do. For once he had gotten Phineas to rest, and now he had to ruin it. Sighing and realizing he had no other choice, Ferb shook Phineas' shoulder lightly. The red-haired 15 year old cracked his eyes open and rubbed them.

''Come on, we're home.''

Groggily rising from the seat and stepping through the aisle, Phineas followed behind Ferb off of the bus and into their house, which the bus parked right next to. Once inside, Phineas immediately crashed onto the couch in the living room.

''I knew you'd get some sleep some time,'' Ferb muttered to himself, throwing a blanket over Phineas and ruffling his hair. Their mother stepped into the living room, seeing her youngest son fast asleep and her stepson putting a pillow underneath him.

''What did you do, hit him with an anvil?'' Linda giggled, stepping closer to Ferb. ''He dozed off on the bus and once I made him walk inside, he was out like a light.''

Linda's face became softer. ''Aww, my sleepy boy. Well, might as well let him rest.'' She walked over to her 15 year-old and kissed his pointy nose. Ferb smiled and glanced at his brother before climbing upstairs, needing to get homework out of the way. His AND Phineas'.

**Phin may get some sleep now, but uh, yeah, just wait. XD And I apologize for taking so long to upload. Since school started and I am failing two classes, it's hard to keep up with stuff. nwn Reviews! c:**

**~Kat **


End file.
